An LED light Engine is an integrated light source containing an LED packaged element or an LED array (module), an LED driver and other photometric, thermal, mechanical and electrical components. The integrated light source may be directly connected to a branch circuit through a conventional connector which matches with an LED lamp. Accordingly, an LED light Engine is a device interposed between an LED lamp and an LED light source. An LED light Engine differs from an LED light source in that the LED light source cannot be directly connected to a branch circuit unless it is provided with a standard lamp holder. An LED light Engine is similar to an LED lamp in that they both have designed light distribution and heat radiating capabilities. The product of the LED light Engine can effectively enhance stability of an indoor LED lamp and improve performances such as color rendering, lighting system's efficiency or the like. Therefore, the LED light Engine has become a focus of future development and promotion for LED lighting manufactures.
Currently, LED light Engines have been used in development and design of lamps. It can simplify development of the lamps and shorten development time of the same, reduce assembling time of lamps and improve reliability of lighting systems. However, a conventional light engine (e.g. see CN200780042271.1) generally has a relatively high height and heavy weight due to thermal and aesthetic requirements, which is not easy for assembling. In addition, CN201010157844.9 discloses a design scheme with separate bodies. Although it is described that the scheme can achieve an ultrathin product, and can solve, to a certain degree, the problem of replacement of the LED module, it is far from achieving an ultrathin product. Since it carries therein with a driving circuit, an LED module, and especially a heat dissipation mechanism, the light Engine has a relatively heavy weight, and a mechanical mounting mechanism such as screws are generally provided for the conventional light engine for securing the components of the LED light engine. However, the screws have certain heights which inevitably increase overall size of the entire mechanism. Accordingly, a side screw mounting mechanism has to be provided to achieve ultrathin objective, such as in the technical solution disclosed by CN201220329399.4. The increased side structure is purely for securing, and compromises the purpose of downsizing.